1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle device, a control method of the in-vehicle device, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle drive assist technology, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-010800 (JP 2014-010800 A) describes an in-vehicle system that superimposes a preceding marker, which indicates the traveling direction of the vehicle, on the scene in the real space using a head-up display. When an obstacle that may collide with the vehicle is detected ahead of the vehicle, this in-vehicle system gradually increases the size of the preceding marker while serially changing the display position of the preceding marker from a position, which corresponds to a position ahead of and at an intermediate distance from the vehicle, to a position, which corresponds to a position ahead of and near to the vehicle, as the time elapses (or, indicates the situation in which the preceding marker is approaching the vehicle from the position ahead of the vehicle, using the preceding marker).
The in-vehicle system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-010800 (JP 2014-010800 A) calculates a forward direction safety level and, when the calculated forward direction safety level is “high” or “intermediate”, displays the preceding marker at the position and in the size corresponding to the calculated forward direction safety level. This means that, according to the in-vehicle system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-010800 (JP 2014-010800 A), the display position and the display size of the preceding marker are not changed while the forward direction safety level is not changed.
As the vehicle drive assist technology advances, there may be a case in which an occupant of the vehicle allows the vehicle drive assist device to drive the vehicle. In such a case, if the display position and the display size of the preceding marker are not changed while the forward direction safety level is not changed, the occupant may feel uneasy that he or she cannot confirm that vehicle automatic drive is being operated normally. In addition, the monotonous display, in which the display position and the display size of the preceding marker are not changed while the forward direction safety level is not changed, may lead to a possibility that the occupant pays less attention to the vehicle automatic drive.